


Dancing

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Xavier dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Lily sighed, staring at herself in the mirror covering the wall of the dance studio, like a model advertising work out clothes in a fancy magazine or on a TV show. A pair of tight black cotton stretch pants with a red stripe running up each side. A tight red tank top of the same style hugged to her well-proportioned body. Her feet were bare except for pads attached to the balls of her feet and heels to provide her a soft surface to spin on as she danced. 

All in all her outfit showed off her well-curved hips, tiny waist, and full chest. Her long curly red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, spilling ringlets to the middle of her back. Her bright, clover-green eyes made a stark contrast to her pale skin.

She pressed play on her stereo and began to move her hips as she did her warm-up to the up beat remix song that played.

As she danced, the people passing by the window on the other side of the studio stopped to watch her every so often. The song changed to a faster song and she adjusted her body movements to match the rhythm.

She heard a door open in the studio but paid it no attention. She continued to dance and did a couple of small jumps.

A man with short shaggy blonde hair slipped into the room unnoticed. He set his bag on the floor along the wall and did some stretches. He wore a tight wife-beater tank top and slightly baggy black, thin sweat pants. He finished stretching and slowly walked towards Lily, joining her dance with out her even noticing.

At that very moment, “Misery” by the Moffats began to play. They danced perfectly together, not missing even one beat when he joined. A larger crowd began to form around the window to watch them.

As they danced, he acted out the part being sung by the young man in the song. He even touched her at the right moments, but still she did not notice him there.

The song ended and applause erupted from the window behind them. Lily stopped, stricken by the sound and stared into the mirror at the scene that had somehow formed around her. An immensely handsome young man stood behind her, and from the flushed look on his face, he, too, had been dancing.

Their eyes met and for a moment she was speechless before her Irish temperament finally took over. “Who are you?” she nearly yelled as she whirled around to face him.

The movement took his breath away. She moved like a cat, each movement perfectly graceful and accentuated by her tightly muscled body. Her fiery curls acted like springs, bouncing and coiling around her before falling down her back in a waterfall of silken ringlets.

“Xavier Devont’s the name, dancing’s the game,” he said in a brash, risqué tone as he swept her a deeply engaged bow. As he stood, he had to shake the mop of messy blonde hair from his eyes. “And might I have the pleasure of knowing the name of quite possibly the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes upon?”

She didn’t answer him, instead she pushed another button on the boom-box. “Respect” by Pink. She mouthed as she moved her body to the music, her eyes locked his.

He soon joined her in the dance, playing the part of the man hitting on her as she mouthed the words and put him down with her body movements. “Mirror, mirror on the wall, Damn, I sure look fine!” She sang along as she faced the mirrored wall, moving her body as she pretended to admire the way she moved. “I can’t blame those horny boys, I would make me mine.”

She jumped up, legs bending as she came back down before singing again. “ooh-La-La you gasp,” She mouthed as he came near her with a hungry look in his eyes. “Back up boy, I ain’t your toy, or your piece of ass.” She sang as she kicked high towards him. He fell to his knees as if struck by a blow, before making a pleading gesture and falling onto his stomach before doing a martial arts-type move to get to his feet.

From there, they completed the dance with him lying on his stomach once again with her foot braced in the middle of his back as if holding him down.

More applause from the window and Xavier stood and took a bow. He motioned to Lily to do the same but she just stood there.

“So, do I get your name now? Or do I have to do gymnastics this time?”

“Gymnastics sounds good to me.”

He smiled as he backed away, he knew he should have never suggested it, but he liked showing off, so it worked. He turned to face the wall farthest from him and began to run. He did a front flip, turned, a back handspring, turned and finished with another perfect front flip. He stood in his finishing pose for a few extra seconds and then turned, a huge grin on his face.

Lily laughed, “That’s it?” She backed up to the wall and took off. She did a one-handed cartwheel, two consecutive back flips, and finished with a front flip that turned into a roll.

Xavier clapped. “Wow, that was exquisite. You’ll have to teach me that sometime.”

“Me? Teach you? In your dreams.”

He gave another grin. “I have a knack for making dreams come true. Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

“Give me your name, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Just then the sound of a shrill rendition of “The Bride of the Valkarys” filled the room. Lily moved to her bag and pulled out a cell phone. “Aye?” she said into the phone, leaning it against her shoulder with her cheek. “Aye,” she said again be fore hanging up.

She had tied her windbreaker around her waist as she talked. “Good bye, boyo,” she said as she picked up her stereo and left.

He stared at her, watching the gentle sway of her hips before his eyes traveled down to the tennis shoes on her tiny feet. “What was that?” he asked, exasperated, but rather happy at the same time. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and picked up his own bag, intent on finding out who she was.

When he got to the front desk of the dance studio, he leaned over the counter and sent the receptionist a charismatic smile. “I was just wondering… If you could help me out?” And with that, he set to manipulating the lovely young woman to find out what he needed about the mysterious Irish girl he had danced with.


End file.
